ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Golf Game
|season = 3 |number = 29 |overall = 96 |airdate = May 17, 1954 |production = 3-29 / 096 |imdb = tt0609277 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Tennessee Ernie Hangs On" |next = "The Sublease" (Season 3 finale) |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/GolfGame.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/MayIDemaret.jpg The Golf Game was the 29th episode of I Love Lucy, also the 30th episode of Season 3 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on May 17, 1954. Synopsis The girls take up golf, and in an attempt to scare them off, Ricky and Fred complicate the game's rules and regulations. Golf champion Jimmy Demaret guest stars as himself. Plot summary Ricky and Fred have been bitten by the golf bug, ever since Lucy gave Ricky those set of golf clubs for their anniversary. It's all they ever talk about anymore, and Lucy and Ethel are feeling left out and neglected. They first pretend to take up basketball, hoping that their husbands will see how silly it is to be consumed by a sport. But when their husbands only praise the idea for helping them understand how much they love golf, the women need a new plan. Lucy says that they should just take up golf, so they could spend time with their husbands. Besides, Ricky and Fred are always complaining about how hard it is to find a foursome. Ricky and Fred are afraid that, if Lucy and Ethel end up liking golf, they'll go golfing together all the time and never get to be by themselves. So, they decide to make up their own golf rules, making the game seem so complicated and difficult that their wives won't want to keep practicing such a complex game. Lucy and Ethel naively follow all of the made-up rules, but when they find out their husbands' trick from pro golfer Jimmy Demaret, they want revenge. Jimmy Demaret agrees to help them, and he pretends to play by some of the rules Lucy and Ethel were taught in the golf tournament the next day. Ricky and Fred can't believe their eyes at first. Then, they all end up laughing at the joke. Trivia *Apparently, Jimmy Demaret was like the Tiger Woods of the '40s-'50s. He won three Masters titles back in his day. Nowadays, only huge golf fanatics have heard of him, unlike old stars from other sports (i.e. Babe Ruth). But his appearance on the show was a big deal at the time. *Back in the '50s, women's basketball uniforms looked like sailor's outfits, based off of what Lucy and Ethel wear. *A big fan of golf, Desi Arnaz relished in this episode. He also got to show off his basketball skills by perfectly sinking a basket before leaving the apartment. *While waiting for the boys to finish talking golf, Lucy and Ethel played gin. Lucy won 22 games, and Ethel won 15. *Ethel seems to have showed some good golf talent on the course. Once during the mixed-up rules game, she got a "penalty" for hitting her ball further than Fred's ball. *It took the gang a full hour-and-a-half to get to the first green. Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Jimmy Demaret ... as Himself *Louis Nicoletti ... as Tournament announcer Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes